blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Ideale
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Ash |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Blue |hair= Red |family= Zara Ideale (father) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 112 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} |chapter= }} is the son of Zara Ideale, the first commoner Magic Knight, and is a rogue member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. He assumes the identity of Xerx Lugner during the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Appearance His appearance is modeled after a doll his father gives him. Zora young.png|Zora as a child Personality Zora is shown to be highly disrespectful towards people. He particularly dislikes royalty. Like his father, Zora enjoys pulling pranks. Biography Zora is raised by his father, Zara Ideale. When Zora is twelve years old, Zara presents him with a doll and encourages him to talk more. Some time later, Zara dies on a mission with the Violet Orca. While visiting the grave, Zora overhears his father's squadmates admit to killing Zara because he was commoner associating with nobles. Crying, Zora stays hidden behind a tree and clutches his doll angrily. Years later, Zora begins searching for and taking out corrupt Magic Knights. During his wanderings, Zora encounters Yami Sukehiro, who offers him a place in the Black Bull squad. Although Zora takes and keeps the robe, he does not wear it and continues on his mission. Zora discovers the location for the Royal Knights Selection Exam and spends the night placing Trap Magic across the battlefield. The next day, Zora witnesses Xerx Lugner threaten to kill an old woman, so he confronts Xerx and another Violet Orca and insults the vice-captain. Xerx attacks Zora with Ice Magic but is defeated, and Zora removes Xerx's squad robe. Later at the exam, Xerx is teamed up with Mimosa Vermillion and Asta, but Zora arrives and takes the spot, claiming to be Xerx. Zora explains his tardiness to Julius Novachrono while patting the Magic Emperor on the shoulder. Angered by the disrespect, Marx attacks Zora, who dodges the Magic Bullet and lands in the arena with the other Magic Knights. They angrily yell at him for his arrogance, and Zora reveals that he does not respect Julius, which further angers them. Zora introduces himself to Asta and plants a stink bug in his hand. Asta asks if he has any intention of getting along, and Zora replies with insults and reveals that he came to mock the other Magic Knights. As the first match of the tournament begins, Zora admonishes Asta for being too hasty and not taking it seriously. Mimosa tries to calm them down when their crystal is suddenly struck. As Mimosa and Asta prepare to fight back, Zora falls asleep, claiming that he did not sleep much the night before and that he does not care if they lose. A trap placed by Zora in the middle of the field paralyzes Asta when he steps on it. Team B launches three powerful spells at the defenseless Mimosa and Asta, but a secondary trap absorbs and reflects the spells back at their casters. Zora then wakes up and approaches Team B's crystal, which Curtis Warren barely protected. He compliments Curtis for surviving but steps on the Silver Eagle on his way to the crystal. When Curtis objects, Zora criticizes him for losing and his poor fighting strategy. Zora decides not to destroy the crystal, claiming to have different goal, but then spins around and smashes it. After Kirsch Vermillion leads his team to victory, Zora quietly watches the Coral Peacock's display. Zora is perturbed when Julius has the battlefield rearranged for the second round. Before the ninth match begins, Zora is focused on facing Kirsch and suggests that his team work together. When Asta points out that Zora was bothered by the field change, Zora realizes that Asta can sense Ki, and admits that he placed traps around the battlefield. Asta claims that it is cheating, but Zora counters that gathering information is an important skill and that there are no rules against it. Asta asks for him to tell where the traps are, but Zora refuses because they might give away their locations. As the match begins, Kirsch covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms and Zora is content to wait and let Team C fall into his traps. He is surprised when Asta coats himself in Anti Magic and destroys the cherry blossoms and the traps. Zora questions Asta's motivation, and the boy suggests that they work together, to Zora's annoyance. Asta insists that Zora come up with a new plan. The rogue refuses and points out that Asta could win on his own with his ability, but Asta happily reveals that he needs to rest before using it again. Zora questions why the boy is happy about that, and Asta responds that he wants to fight alongside everyone, which reminds Zora of his father. Asta points at Zora and reminds him that Kirsch is a royal and powerful. Zora squeezes the boy's finger and tells him that he will not fight for a friendly match with royalty but for his own goals, and that he has no choice but to use Asta. Zora then explains to his teammates about his Ash and Trap Magic. As Kirsch flies across the battlefield, he senses the rogue's mana off to the side, where Zora is setting up traps outside of an alcove. After Asta leads Kirsch there, the Coral Peacock triggers the traps with his clones, but as he walks closer, he drops into a non-magical pitfall. Zora laughs at Kirsch for relying too much on his mana sensing. After Asta knocks Kirsch unconscious and lays his Demon-Slayer Sword atop the royal, Zora places a trap next to the pitfall, in case Kirsch escapes or one of his teammates comes to rescue him. Zora also collapses the cave's entrance, which alerts Magna Swing to their location. Zora asks Asta to hold Magna off for five minutes while he draws a magic circle. Just as Zora finishes the trap, Kirsch emerges from the cave, so the rogue orders Asta to deal with Kirsch and places his trap on the crystal. When Magna's fireball strikes, it is absorbed and reflected back at Magna, who is knocked out when the spell jumps, avoiding his swing. When Kirsch draws his hand back to attack Asta, he trips a binding trap that Zora placed midair, and Asta knocks Kirsch out again. Zora and Asta are then surprised when Sol Marron bursts from the ground and tries to attack the crystal. Mimosa's spell then disables the golem, allowing Asta to destroy it and Team C's crystal. As Asta celebrates their victory, Zora critiques Team C, being especially harsh to Kirsch. After Cob Portaport drops Teams B and G on to the battlefield, Julius explains the rules of the match and releases Asta and Langris Vaude. Asta asks for Zora's help, and Zora laughs at Asta forcing them into the fight but agrees anyway. Zora protects from the rear, while Asta takes the lead and Mimosa carries the crystal. As Langris' spells overwhelm Asta and Mimosa, Zora leaps forward with a large magic circle to protect his teammates. Asta's determination reminds Zora of his father. As Zora yells that Langris is not a Magic Knight, the Golden Dawn bends the spells around the magic circle. The spells strike Zora, activating a magic circle placed on his body, and Zora congratulates Langris for being the first person to strike him all day and then reflects the spells back. Langris cancels out the spells, and Zora drops to his knee in exhaustion. When Langris prepares to strike again, Asta in his partial demon transformation appears behind Zora and defends him. Mimosa then begins healing Zora, despite his protest. Asta defeats Langris and destroys the crystal with Black Meteorite, but Team B's crystal shatters at the same time, ending the match in a draw. With the match over, Zora criticizes both teams, even himself, admonishing himself for not believing in his comrades more. After the exam is completed, Zora is wandering off when Julius compliments him and compares him to his father, Zara. Julius asks why Zora is not wearing his squad robe, but Zora denies the identity and walks away. Several days later, Mereoleona Vermillion assembles those selected to be Royal Knights. Once again, Zora arrives late and jumps down from above. She attacks him for taking the mission lightly, but he reflects the spell back, which impresses her. He lands and reveals that he is actually a Black Bull, which surprises his squadmates. He tosses another stinkbug on Asta's head, but when the boy spaces out, Zora asks Noelle to explain. Mereoleona then yells at the Black Bulls and orders the Royal Knights to change robes. Mereoleona reveals that the White Night Eye's base is a floating dungeon in the Gravito Rock Zone. After the squad arrives and Mereoleona announces that they will be divided into teams, Zora comments that he does not want to be on Asta's team, but Mereoleona grabs both Zora and Asta. Zora tosses her a Rainbow Stink Bug but she catches it and smashes it back in his face. He questions why she, a noble, would choose two commoners, to which she replies that she respects strength, not social status. Zora then promises not to disappoint her. When Mereoleona's team infiltrates the dungeon, they are confronted by three mages, whom she quickly incinerates by herself, and Zora wonders if he and Asta are actually needed. Zora is critical of Asta when a double of the boy appears. Mereoleona burns both, forcing Liar to reveal himself. Zora is troubled by Liar's mana and watches as Mereoleona takes on the Third Eye by herself. During the fight he analyzes both of their magic and fighting styles. Battle Prowess Magic *'Ash Magic': Zora uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate ash. *'Trap Magic': Zora uses this form of magic to set a variety of magical traps. The time it takes to draw the necessary Magic Circles depends on how powerful or complicated a trap is. Unnamed paralytic trap.png|Unnamed paralytic trap Counter trap.png|Unnamed counter trap Zora Fullbody Counter.png|Unnamed fullbody counter trap Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Zora has shown great speed, dodging a point-blank Magic Bullet from Marx. *'Immense Magic Power': Zora has a large amount of Magic Power, as his trap is able to replicate three powerful spells at once and increase their power. He can also counter the spell of a Magic Knight Captain. Equipment *'Grimoire': Zora possesses a grimoire that contains various ash-based magic spells. * : Zora possesses the smelliest stink bug, which releases seven different colored odors. Zora's grimoire.png|Zora's grimoire Rainbow stink bug.png|Rainbow Stink Bug Fights *Team A vs. Team B: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Win *Team B vs. Team G: Tie Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Notable Quotes * Trivia *Zora's grimoire design is the background for Volume 12's cover. References Navigation fr:Zora Ideale